Ookiime
The Ookiime are a race that appeared in Generation 2. Kiiro Ookiime Kiiro Ookiime was the original creator of the race. This person is one of the only creators that was undoubtedly confirmed to be male. Although some outsiders would debate that, Kiiro was the first ever Ookiime to ever be sighted. Extremely powerful but not exactly being "strong" per say, he soon dropped all usage of weapons and physical skills and took up learning magic to its most intense degrees. During this time, he created the first offspring of the Ookiime and decided to name them after himself (last name) since he believed it to be the best choice. After they were born, he passed down his own studies of magical power onto the next. In the years that followed after his own death at the hands of a Jotun, all of the Ookiime felt the need to follow in his footsteps. Not a single Ookiime since Kiiro's death have felt the need to learn physical techniques. Description The Ookiime are an extremely cute race. Anyone who would come across them would see that they have large eyes, small bodies, and they are impeccably sweet. So sweet, in fact, that they might give you cavities. The Ookiime have no special abilities in their eyes, they simply have large eyes because they were born with it. The Ookiime have absolutely no physical strength, physical know-how, physical abilities, or anything relating to physicality. They are, however, extremely powerful magical users and have an insane amount of magical power. They do not let this go to waste and use that to their own advantage whenever they can. All of their men and women look like prepubescent boys or girls. This is strange, considering their lifespan would suggest otherwise. Often times, they have a tendency to act foolishly and trip over their own feet. Their voices are mostly high pitched and not anywhere near what a normal man or woman's voice should be. Regardless of how much they eat, they will never gain any weight and they reach their physical peak around the time they turn six or seven. Their speech is addictively adorable as well as some Ookiime speak in shy ways or make cute noises near the end of their sentences. They are also bilingual, being able to speak English as well as a strange language that, when written, looks even more strange to any outsider. Despite the fact that there are a lot of Ookiime that have larger eyes, it is not uncommon to see one that simply looks like a child. Since they are revered as being sweet, adorable balls of sunshine, if they need to get something from someone, they use this edge to their advantage. Some people are even confused at the sight of men in this particular race, as they will often be mistaken as an all female race when this is not true at all. The men of this race feel very compelled to shout out the fact that they are men, since the men have been confirmed as such time and time again. As for how they act towards most races, they are very much polite, sweet, or anything in the adorable category one could think of. The only race they have an ongoing rivalry with are the Jotuns. When it comes to most anyone who mentions or sees Jotuns around an Ookiime, they will give them the dirtiest look and begin to distrust them. Ookiime are exceptionally brave creatures and despite the fact that they are lithe and small, be wary of their magical prowess. List of Ookiime (RPCs) File:Suzume.png|Suzume Ookiime List of Ookiime (NPCs) Category:Races Category:Genesis Category:Ookiime Category:FlurutusSeries